Once Upon Alyss Mikaelson
by rocketstar
Summary: Alyss Mikaelson hated her brother Klaus for taking away practically everyone she had ever cared about. Alyss could never forgive Klaus for separating her from her twin brother Kol so when her brother Elijah suggests putting a stop to Klaus once and for all Alyss can't help but agree. But things don't exactly go to plan when it turns out their family may not be so lost after all...
1. Chapter 1

_As she walked through the village Alyss was aware that someone was following her, however she chose not to do anything about it and instead she just carried on walking pretending like everything was fine. But as she kept walking Alyss could hear the footsteps behind her getting closer to her, despite the person's attempts to remain as quiet as possible. No matter how hard they tried Alyss was fully aware of the person behind her and she waited until they were girth behind her and then she turned around and scooped the culprit into her arms. "Got you Henrik!" Alyss giggled as she pulled her baby brother in tighter and placed a kiss on his cheek before ruffling his dark hair._

_"Alyss!" Henrik whined as he struggled to release himself from his sisters grasp._

_"Aww, your so cute when your mad!" Alyss said as she let go off her brother and he immediately went about straightening out his hair and tunic. It made Alyss laugh as despite how tough her little brother made himself out to be, she knew he secretly loved the affection that was showered on him by Alyss and the rest of their siblings._

_"How long did you know I was there?" Henrik questioned._

_"Not long." Alyss lied._

_"But you still knew I was there…" Henrik said with a small pout and Alyss let out a small smile, her brother had recently trying to become more stealthy which involved him running off and hiding somewhere before coming back and trying to sneak up on his siblings. It wasn't going too well for him and Alyss was always aware of when Henrik was trying to sneak up on her, but she couldn't fault him for trying._

_"I'll admit you've been getting better." Alyss said in an effort to try and cheer up her brother._

_"Not as good as Niklaus." Henrik noted comparing himself to their brother Niklaus who he greatly admired and loved spending time with._

_"I don't know whether that's a good or bad thing Little One, the way Niklaus manages to sneak up on people without them noticing isn't normal…"_

* * *

Lost in her memories Alyss entered her apartment, shutting the door behind her and dropping her bag to the floor as she headed straight towards her kitchen as needed a very stiff drink. It took a moment for Alyss to realize that someone was standing in her living room but once she did Alyss ignored them in favor of the drink she wanted. Getting herself a glass Alyss went about pouring herself a large scotch and downing it very quickly, ignoring the unpleasant taste it left in her throat. Letting out a quite sigh Alyss fingered her necklace, it was a simple gold round disk letter necklace with the letter H engraved on it, the H standing for Henrik. Alyss wore it so she could always have a bit of her little brother with her as even after a thousand years, she missed Henrik so much and the memories of the final days she would have with her baby brother often plagued her both awake and asleep. Going to put her glass in the sink Alyss became distracted by a bright pink post it note on her refrigerator, pulling the note off Alyss couldn't help but smile.

_Alice T borrowed some shoes, I promise I will bring them back this time! I'm free tonight if you want to go Dead & Co for drinks. Call me, big love - Lara._

The note from Alyss' human friend, former roommate and the only person here who knew she was a vampire managed to cheer Alyss up, it was like her friend knew she needed cheering up when she came to steal or as Lara said 'borrowed' a pair of shoes. Alyss glanced over at the note once again, this time looking at the name Alice T. In this time Alyss went by the name Alice Taylor and spelt her name as Alice as it saved for less confusion and explaining when people asked why her name was spelt as Alyss instead of the more traditional Alice. Being a thousand year old vampire living in New York City meant that Alyss needed to keep attention off her and her real name attracted the unwanted attention that Alyss didn't need. Her existence and her kind was kept a secret from humans for a reason and Alyss was intending to keep it like that. But Alyss didn't need to worry about that at the moment, as she needed to deal with the person in her living room, so turning around Alyss leaned against her breakfast table and looked out into her open plan living room where a familiar figure was standing in a crisp suit, waiting to be acknowledged.

"Hello big brother." Alyss said greeting her eldest brother.

"Alyss."

So what brings you to New York all of a sudden? Not that I'm not pleased to see that you've made yourself welcomed in my apartment but you generally don't come to New York." Alyss questioned as she watched her brother who stood out like a sore thumb in her rather bright and colourful apartment. Elijah was the straight laced one out of him and Alyss, always well dressed and polite with such refined taste. Then Alyss was not quite the opposite of her eldest brother but her and Elijah certainly had their differences and it wasn't just in clothes. Although Elijah was dressed in a suit and Alyss was more causal with a sweatshirt and jeans with her dark hair pulled into a ponytail.

"We need to talk." Elijah said.

"And you couldn't just call me? That's what phones were invented for you know, so two people can talk without having to be in the same place." Alyss quipped but her brother failed to laugh or even acknowledge the joke. Alyss knew that Elijah had a very dry sense of humour but he usually found her funny.

"I've found the second doppelgänger Alyss." Elijah announced and Alyss' stomach dropped to her feet, there was one word that Alyss absolutely detested in this world and that word just so happened to be doppelgänger, in particular a doppelgänger from a certain family given that they had caused nothing but trouble for her family. When they made an appearance every five hundred years or so...

"Don't even joke about that Lijah…" Alyss darkly replied a she was not in the mood to be joking about such things today, especially since her day hadn't been going so well.

"Would I joke about such a thing?" Elijah questioned and Alyss knew that he was right as this was something that they never joked about, especially Elijah. She knew that Elijah telling her that he had found the second Petrova doppelgänger then he must have found her.

"Have you told Klaus?" Alyss asked referring to another one of her older brothers, Niklaus or Klaus as he commonly went by. The reason why Alyss asked this was because he was the one who needed the doppelgänger to break a curse that their mother had placed on him over a thousand years ago. It was curse that made Klaus' werewolf side dormant, Klaus was a half werewolf due to the fact that he didn't share the same father as Alyss and the rest of their siblings as such he came from a different bloodline; a werewolf bloodline. To break the curse he needed a particular doppelgänger, which were very hard to come by. In 1492 Klaus had come close to breaking it until the doppelgänger escaped and became a vampire, needless to say he wasn't very happy about it.

"Not yet…" Elijah said and Alyss' eyebrows just went to the roof over this whole thing as she knew that her brother was well aware that Klaus would be pissed as hell, when he found out that Elijah had found the doppelgänger and kept that information from him. Klaus had a nasty temper, one that Alyss liked avoiding because things never ended well when their brother was mad.

"You need to tell him before he finds out from someone else." Alyss said pointing out the obvious.

"Which is why I'm here Alyss, I want to talk to you about this and run an idea by you." Elijah began and Alyss couldn't help but frown, her brother was being all weird and mysterious which was nothing new as Elijah was one of those typical silent kind of people. But given that this was no doubt going to involve the second doppelgänger Alyss couldn't help but be a bit wary but nevertheless she motioned for Elijah to continue. "The doppelgänger lives in a town in Virginia called Mystic Falls, which happens to be the village we lived in until we became vampires…"

"That's very weird, so what's this idea of yours brother?" Alyss asked.

"I want to use the doppelgänger to lure Klaus to Mystic Falls and then kill him when he tries to break the curse." Elijah stated and at first Alyss was convinced that she had misheard her brother until it was apparent that she hadn't. She did indeed hear him say that he wanted to kill Klaus.

"Elijah if Klaus even so much as finds out this insane plan of yours he will dagger us both and I don't like being daggered, it hurts like hell!" Alyss hissed, whilst she understood why Elijah to kill Klaus and sympathized with him as their brother was literally the devil incarnate but Klaus was still their brother. Alyss also knew it was a beyond stupid idea that would never work. Not to mention she did not want to deal with a pissed off and vengeful Klaus who would hunt her down just for knowing that Elijah was plotting to kill him.

"Alyss…" Elijah began but Alyss didn't want to her it in the slightest.

"You know I am right about this Elijah, you know what Klaus is capable of and what he does to people who betray him. Hell, the first doppelgänger is still running from him even after five hundred years and let me tell you something now, from personal experience it is no picnic going on the run from him. Or do you not remember that I went on the run for seven years after Klaus daggered Kol? Because we all knew that he was coming for me next. He put Kol down so of course he was going to for me; Kol's twin! It took yours and Bekah's intervention to stop him and he went and daggered her in the 1920's…" Alyss replied.

"You don't need to remind me Alyss, I remember…" Elijah said.

"Then you remember that Klaus also daggered Finn." Alyss couldn't help but point out.

"Alyss you know this is the right thing for us to do." Elijah began.

"Us? I don't remember there being an us in this brother, I just remember you stating that you wanted to kill Niklaus. I never said a word about it myself…" Alyss retorted.

"I can't do this without you Alyss."

"Yes you can, you just don't want to." Alyss pointed out.

"There was a reason why mother placed the curse on Klaus, even without his werewolf side he's cruel, sadistic and has no regard for human life, do you want to see how bad things will get if he breaks the curse and can access his werewolf abilities?" Elijah asked and Alyss knew he had a point, Klaus was as close to evil as you probably got and she had the displeasure of calling him her big brother. "He has hurt, maimed and tortured innocent people simply because he can along with us, his family… Klaus daggered Finn, Kol and Rebekah and buried them at sea. You've been without your twin brother for a hundred years and I know you miss Kol everyday Alyss."

"I miss them all..." Alyss corrected, whilst she did miss Kol very much as he was her twin brother it didn't mean that she didn't miss her other siblings too. Them all being separated was not what was supposed to happen when their mother and father turned them into vampires.

"As do I." Elijah replied.

"Klaus is family too Lijah, if we kill him then it makes us no better than him." Alyss said.

"Sometimes we have to do hard things for the greater good." Elijah stated and Alyss knew he had a point, whilst she loved Klaus there was something's he had done which she could not forgive him for. Things she did not want to forgive him for.

"We do this, then we have to do it properly and have an actual plan or several because we don't get this right. Klaus won't neutralize us, he will actually kill us and I'd like to live for at least another thousand years before I even ponder the idea of dying for good." Alyss found herself saying, making it clear that she was agreeing to the whole 'let's kill Klaus' plan.

"I'm working on it."

Alyss slowly nodded her head before going about making herself and Elijah two very large glasses of scotch, given that they had just decided to kill their brother she thought they were going to need several stiff drinks down their necks before they got to work.


	2. Chapter 2

Alyss sat in a booth alone in the booth of Death & Co, a new favourite watering hole with of hers because of the dim lighting and the good drinks it had to offer. Alyss sat with two cocktails sitting in front of her but she was more interested in the sudoku puzzle that she was currently in the middle of completing as she waited for Lara to join her. After the rather intense she had with Elijah, Alyss had decided to go meet Lara for drinks given that she needed something to distract her from the fact that she had just agreed to help kill her own brother. All in all it had been a very strange day even for the thousand year old vampire to which Alyss felt that she needed to consume a conspicuous amount of alcohol in order to be able to deal with it.

"I know I'm late…" Lara exclaimed as she slid into the booth and Alyss just idly waved it off, the perks of being a vampire and living forever was that time was something that Alyss had in buckets. Time was nothing to her whereas humans so little of it which is why they were always running around like headless chickens. Alyss found it funny to watch humans going about their business especially in a chaotic city like New York.

"I love how your the one who suggested drinks yet your twenty minutes late but that doesn't matter, your here no so let's drink up." Alyss replied as she put down her travel sized sudoku and pushed one of the two daiquiri's that she had ordered towards Lara. As Alyss watched her blonde hair friend get settled in she couldn't believe that the two of them had only known each other three years, the two of them had met in some dive bar in the east village when Alyss was being hit on by some guy she wasn't interested in. Alyss was only moments away from compelling the man to leave her alone when Lara stepped in and got rid of him. And that was it, the two of them had become firm friends that night over glass of wine and an assortment of cocktails.

Normally Alyss wasn't one for having much friends let alone humans, but there was something about Lara that was different. Alyss' petite sized friend was not like most humans Alyss encountered, she worked as a publicist but practically partied as much as she worked. On paper the two of them should not be friend but they were even after Lara found out six months ago that Alyss was a vampire, she had taken the news better than Alyss had expected.

"Thank you, I really do need this as work has been a complete nightmare lately" Lara began talking a sip of her drink before glancing over to Alyss' little soduku book. "I really don't get how you can just sit there and do about ten of those in about an hour with blinking an eyelid."

"It's because I like it, I've always been good with numbers and they are one of the view constant things in my life. I've seen the entire world change before my eyes yet numbers have stayed the same." Alyss explained.

"True… I still can't believe that your as old as you say you are Alyss, you barely look a day over twenty two." Lara noted.

"That's because I'm not." Alyss quipped.

"Never would have guessed that you were over a thousand years old when we first met." Lara replied and Alyss took that as a compliment, whilst she physically appeared young thanks to the immortality that came with being a vampire at times she certainly felt her age. Her history was so long that if Alyss wrote it all down, it was surely amount to dozens of volumes of books. "And one of the first vampires in existence."

"Sometimes it doesn't sound like it's real but I'm afraid it is…" Alyss began before taking a long sip of her cocktail. "So I have something to tell you Lara and your going to like it."

"Ohh, tell me more!"

"I had a visit from my eldest brother today." Alyss quietly said and she watched as Lara's eyes widened in intrigue, Alyss didn't talk about her family much because it meant talking about Henrick and how he's death was the reason that they became vampires and everything else that was complicated and messy about the Original Family. But Lara was intrigued about Alyss' family and whilst Alyss didn't really like talking about it, she could understand her friend's curiosity about the family of vampires, who were the oldest and most feared vampires in existence. So every so often Alyss would entertain Lara and tell her friend about her family, not to mention family was what you apparently talked about or rather complained about to friends and Alyss had discovered over the years.

"Interesting… So what did your big brother want?" Lara questioned.

"Elijah needs my help with something, so he came to New York to ask me personally and for some reason I found myself agreeing to help him. That's the thing about my eldest brother, he's very persuasive and Elijah knows it. So I may be leaving town for a bit, I don't really know yet as we haven't worked out the finer detail…" Alyss said as she thought back to her earlier conversation did with her brother and as she did Alyss' phone started ringing on the table and she couldn't help but stare at the ringing phone, because of who was calling her. _Niklaus._

"Alyss, your phone is ringing." Lara couldn't help but point out.

"I know." Alyss quietly replied as she took a sip of her drink whilst staring at the still ringing phone, she couldn't believe that he was calling her the same day she had just agreed to help kill him. Coincidences were something Alyss wasn't quite sure she believed in given all her years and everything she had seen as a vampire. But there was no way that Klaus knew...

Lara picked up Alyss' phone and looked at the caller id and frowned as she read the name. "Whose Niklaus?"

"Another one of brothers, unfortunately." Alyss grimly replied as she took the phone out of Lara's hand and reluctantly accepted the call and placed the phone against her ear, reminding herself to act natural and pretend like she wasn't going to help kill the brother who was calling her now. "Hello?"

"About time sister." Klaus began and Alyss couldn't help but roll her eyes, she wasn't thrilled to hear from him because the two of them weren't quite on safe footing with each other. Ever since Klaus had daggered Kol, Alyss had been quite hostile and frosty towards Klaus for obvious reasons who just seemed to take it in his stride. The fact that he had daggered two of his own brothers, including Alyss' twin and made it out to be no big deal greatly annoyed Alyss. Whilst Klaus may be her older brother, it didn't mean that Alyss didn't hate him.

"Brother." Alyss drily replied as she was in no mood to be speaking to her brother today of all days.

"Sounds like you're not happy to hear from me Alyss…"

"Never, I'm always happy to hear from you Klaus." Alyss replied, clearly lying through her teeth as she hated when Klaus got in touch with her because it meant that he wanted something from her. "So what do you want Niklaus?"

"I'm need you to come to Providence now." Klaus said and Alyss couldn't help but frown as what the hell was her brother doing in Providence of all places? Alyss was going to ask but decided against it as she actually didn't want to know what her brother was currently doing. It was better for her sanity if she was at times unaware of her brother's activities.

"Can't." Alyss replied.

"Why not?" Klaus demanded and Alyss could see him trying not to get worked up about it, despite knowing it wouldn't last as her brother had control issues and along with a fiery temper meant that he had little to no patience.

"I'm busy." Alyss quipped glancing over at Lara as she took a sip of her drink.

"Whatever your doing Alyss, it can wait as I need you to come to Providence right now little sister and I'm not going to argue with you about this Alyss. So get in your car and start driving…" Klaus replied.

"Niklaus when are you going to finally realize that my life doesn't revolve around you? I'm not going to drop my plans just because you call and demand that I came to Rhode Island. May I remind you that you're my brother and not my father, I don't have to do what you say…" Alyss retorted and the line went quiet as Alyss had done the unthinkable and mentioned their father, it made Alyss grateful that they were talking over the phone as if they were together Klaus would have daggered her for mentioning Mikael.

"Fine, then I'll come to you…" Klaus eventually said and Alyss felt the briefest inlaying of panic as the last thing she wanted was for Klaus to come here.

"Don't trouble yourself Klaus, I'll come to you just give me two days." Alyss said feeling annoyed that her brother had managed to block her into a corner. Klaus was now defiantly the most annoying of her siblings now, which was saying something as Kol used to annoy the hell out of Alyss with his insane antics.

"I'm so glad that you've seen things my way Alyss." Klaus replied and Alyss could hear the smugness in his voice so she hung up the phone and downed the contents of her drink.

"That bad, huh?" Lara asked.

"Much worse." Alyss grimly replied.

"Families, eh? Can't live with them, can't live without them." Lara joked in a clear attempt to lift Alyss' spirits but nothing was going to lift Alyss' mood after talking to Klaus.

"I don't know about that…"

"Come on Alyss, they can't be _that _bad. I know you come from a family of vampires but still." Lara reasoned and Alyss wished she could be an optimist like her friend but optimism was something she severely lacked especially when it came to her family and Klaus.

"My family are not the Brady bunch Lara, if anything we're like the Borgia's… We are all as crazy, deranged and murderous as the next but then there's my brother Klaus…" Alyss wearily noted, as she thought about all the things that he had gotten up to such as killing the first doppelgänger's entire family after she escaped from him and became a vampire. Klaus didn't have to do that, but he did it because he could. Sometimes it scared Alyss how little regard her brother had for human life, like he had forgotten that he had once too been human.

"This is the first I've heard you talk about your family so much, let alone talk about your brothers. I know you've mentioned siblings, but for someone reason I never pictured you having two brothers…"

"That's because I don't Lara, I have six brothers and one sister…" Alyss revealed.

"Really?"

Alyss slowly nodded. "My eldest brother Aaron died before me and the rest of my siblings were born, killed by the plague so I've been told. Then my brother Henrik died just before myself and the rest of my family became vampires. Then two more of my brothers, Finn and my twin Kol along with our little sister Rebekah are practically dead in a manner of speaking. Leaving me with just Elijah and Niklaus or Klaus as he prefers to be known as..".

"So what does Klaus want?" Lara asked and Alyss thought that was a very good question as clearly something was going on if Klaus was calling her, demanding that she come to Providence and that was without the kill Klaus plan that currently in the works behind the scene.

"God knows, but knowing my brother it can't be anything good…"


	3. Chapter 3

Two days later just like she promised Alyss was in Providence standing out side of the address that Klaus had text to her this morning. It was a nice two storey house that didn't look like it was the kind of place that an insane not to mention volatile thousand year old vampire would take refuge in. But Klaus was a very odd creature and was either compelling the owner of the residence or had killed them all for the sake of having somewhere to base his operations. Alyss didn't really want to be here but she knew if she didn't come then Klaus would come to her and over the years she had tried her best to keep Klaus at arms length and away from whatever city she was residing in. Mostly it was the sake of Alyss' sanity but then there were the innocent people who Klaus enjoyed killing oh so much. If Klaus came to New York and discovered the life that Alyss not to mention that a human knew of her existence, Alyss knew Klaus would not hesitate to destroy the life Alyss had built for herself and shut Lara up permanently. That was the kind of person Klaus was…

Knocking on the front door of the house Alyss aimlessly looked around as she waited for the door to be opened and when she did, she was greeted by someone who wasn't Klaus. Instead it was a young looking man with dark, in his early to mid twenties Alyss guessed as she eyed the man up who had a rather stern look on his face.

"Klaus has been expecting you."

"Of course he has." Alyss replied in a similar dry manner to which the man in front of her had greeted her with as he motioned for Alyss to come in. Alyss wearily stuck her foot through the door and waited for anything to see if anything would happen. One of the downsides of being a vampire was that you had to be invited into people's homes. Thankfully Alyss' foot went through the threshold which meant that she didn't need to be invited in which supported her theory that Klaus had most likely killed the home owner.

"Thank you Maddox." Klaus said, clearly referring to the man who had opened the door for Alyss and this Maddox person briefly nodded his head before exiting the room, leaving Klaus and Alyss alone. Things never went too well when the two of them were alone…

"Nice place." Alyss said looking around, in the last five to six hundred years the charming and charismatic Klaus had become much of a recluse to Alyss amusement. He was paranoid, a control freak who only trusted those in her inner circle. Unfortunately Alyss seemed to be in that circle. God knows why when days ago she had agreed to help Elijah kill Klaus.

"I'm glad you think so, the homeowner you used to think that too." Klaus replied with a small smile.

"Just so you know Elijah knows I'm here." Alyss couldn't help but idly throw out there letting Klaus know that Elijah was going to come looking for her, if she didn't leave this house on her own free will and more importantly alive. Ever since Klaus had neutralized Kol, things between him and Alyss had always been kind of frosty for obvious reasons as Alyss didn't take her twin brother being neutralized and Klaus trying to do the same to her very lightly. In fact Alyss hated Klaus for it. The only reason that they had kept in touch and continued to talk was because of Elijah but Alyss came pretty close to disowning Klaus when he had neutralized Rebekah and then got rid of the rest of their siblings bodies. Klaus may be Alyss' brother and she had to love him but that didn't change the fact that she hated him very much.

"Is that so? And how is our big brother?" Klaus asked as he motioned for Alyss to sit and very reluctantly she sat down on the couch that was facing her brother.

"Fine, but then again when is Elijah not fine? Out of all of us, he's the one whose the most adaptable to change." Alyss politely said before choosing to move things along, Klaus didn't summon her here to talk about Elijah. "So what do you want Niklaus?"

"Why so suspicious Alyss? Can't I ever see my little sister without there being some reason behind it. Did you ever think that I missed you and just wanted to see you?" Klaus questioned and Alyss didn't answer on the basis that everything her brother had just said wasn't true. Maybe that stuff about missing each other worked with normal families but Alyss' family were the furthest thing from normal.

"You never just want to see me. You always want something from me." Alyss stated pointing out the truth, whilst Klaus loved bending the truth and twisting it to suit his needs Alyss was far more content with the truth.

Klaus just smirked and Alyss simply looked at her brother, whilst he was simply clueless about her Alyss on the other hand knew her brother very well. Sometimes it scared Alyss how well she knew Klaus. "I need you to do something."

"Of course you do."

"I need you to find someone who seems rather intent on tracking me down; an Isobel Saltzman." Klaus said and now it all made sense to Alyss, Klaus didn't miss her he just wanted her help in tracking someone down as finding people especially people who didn't want to be found was kind of a talent of hers. Although she did have one elusive white rabbit who went by the name Katerina Petrova; the doppelgänger who Klaus was going to use in the sacrifice five hundred years ago but escaped and out tricked Klaus by becoming a vampire which rendered her blood useless. Alyss had to admit that it was rather a smart thing to do although she had never said this outlaid or anywhere near Klaus for obvious reasons. Alyss was no doubt being forced into doing this as Klaus couldn't have people going around asking questions and looking for him, given that Klaus was kind of like a living legend and was said to be the most feared of the originals. Klaus kept people at arms length and most of his little minions hadn't even met him yet they followed his orders. Klaus was feared and respected by so many which made him unbearable to deal with in Alyss' opinion.

"Anything else you can tell me?" Alyss asked.

"Other than the fact she's becoming quite the nuisance? No not really, but you've always loved a good mystery and challenge Alyss." Klaus replied.

"Fine I'll do it." Alyss reluctantly said, whilst she didn't want to know why Klaus wanted to find this women she would find her and get Klaus off her back for the next few months until he wanted something from her again.

"You'll be wanting something for your troubles, of course." Klaus said as he got up from his seat and walked over to a small rectangular trunk that was sitting in the corner of the room. Alyss watched as her brother opened the truck and pulled out a worn leather violin case before making his way over to Alyss and handing the case over.

"Niklaus…"

"You'll like it, I promise." Klaus quipped and Alyss wasn't even sure what to think as her brother took a seat next to her. Taking a deep breath Alyss held it in for a moment before sighing and opening the case. Inside it like Alyss had expected was a violin given the case but it was an exquisite violin, clearly handmade from someone with fine craftsmanship. "It's a Stradivarius."

"I know what it is, I'd recognize his work anywhere given that the man made me two violins." Alyss retorted as she carefully took the violin out the case to examine it, she herself played the violin and had been for a few hundred years, which made Alyss quite the violinist if she did so say herself. Most of the time Alyss always had a violin with her as she liked to have music with her whether she went. Whilst Alyss had became accustomed to the changes in music over the hundreds of years she preferred classical music at the best of times, however she wasn't a snob about it. The violin was beautiful Alyss couldn't deny it but it was such a typical Klaus thing to do. That was how Klaus had stayed one foot in Alyss' good grace despite everything he had done; by giving her such wonderful gifts overtime they met and whenever he screwed her over. Last time the two of them had met Klaus had given Alyss a music box and when he had daggered Kol, he had given her a custom made Faberge egg! Klaus seemed to think he could buy his sister's forgiveness and help with expensive gifts but when it came to her forgiveness Alyss knew otherwise.

"When do you need this information?" Alyss asked after a few minutes as she returned the violin back into it's case.

"As soon as possible."

Alyss rolled her eyes, what a stupid question for her to ask as this was Klaus she was talking to! The man had no patience in the slightest, whether it was down to his werewolf genes Alyss wasn't sure. "I'll do my best."


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as Alyss got back to New York she got to work researching this Isobel Saltzman that Klaus was very interested in, well Alyss used the term interested very loosely. As she knew that her brother only wanted to find out about this woman so he could figure out a way to get rid of her given that this Isobel woman was becoming somewhat of an annoyance to him. And by getting rid of her that meant that Klaus would most likely kill her. Which was going to be a bit hard if the information that Alyss had was true and she was very surprised by what she had found. God knows she hadn't expecting to come across what she found and it was probably not what Klaus would be expecting to hear about the woman who was giving him supposed grief. However she was going to hold off on informing her brother about what she had discovered about Isobel Saltzman for a few days, teach him something about that notion of his that Alyss' life seemed to revolve around his. As she sat in her living room there was a knock on Alyss' front door which was Elijah. Yesterday Alyss called Elijah and told him that he had come meet her in person here in New York

Reluctantly getting up from her seat Alyss went and opened the door and found that it wasn't Elijah, instead it was Lara.

"Hey…" Alyss began.

"Right back at you Alyss, is this a bad time? I thought I'd come in and check in since you've practically been unreachable ever since you went to go visit your brother." Lara said and Alyss appreciated her friends concern despite this being this a very bad time due to the fact that Elijah was due to arrive any second now.

"Kind of, but it's fine… Come on in, you can meet one of my other brothers Elijah whose on his way over." Alyss said motioning for Lara to come into her apartment.

"So how was Providence?" Lara asked as she made her way into Alyss' apartment and once Alyss had shut the door the two of them headed into the kitchen where Alyss went about pouring them both a large glass of wine. Given what was going to come next Alyss knew that she needed a drink as trying to figure out how to proceeded next with this thing with Klaus.

"Interesting to say the least." Alyss said after pausing for a moment to think of how to describe her time in Providence with her brother only to find that interesting was the only word capable of describing her less that friendly reunion with her not so dearly beloved brother Niklaus. Just as she did there was another knock on Alyss front door and glancing at her watch Alyss knew that it was Elijah as he was always on time. He was a real stickler for punctuality and time keeping. Putting her glass of wine down Alyss went over to her front door and opened it with a smile on her face. "Hello Elijah."

"Alyss…"

"Come in, drink and be merry." Alyss said in a fake cheery tone as Elijah walked into her apartment and immediately took note of Lara.

"I didn't realize you had company Alyss." Elijah slowly began and Alyss just quietly laughed as she slid past him and handed him her glass of wine before proceeding to pour herself a new glass. "I'll come back later."

"It's fine… Now Elijah this is Lara Beauchamp this is a very good friend of mine and Lara this is my eldest brother Elijah, or the good one as I like to refer to him as." Alyss said making introductions before taking a long sip of her wine, to then leave the kitchen and head into her living room and picked up one of her violins that was sitting in it's case on her dining room table.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lara." Elijah began.

"It's a nice to meet you too Elijah, Alyss has talked about you quite a bit." Lara said and judging by the expression that Elijah was trying so hard to contain Alyss knew he was surprised about this.

"I know Elijah, me having a friend is absolutely shocking but if I'm damned to spend the rest of eternity as a vampire as I have for the last thousand years then I'm going to need company. Don't get me wrong, you've been great however sometimes the family gets a bit boring and I need actual people to spend my time with…" Alyss idly said as she picked her bow up and began to play The Sleeping Beauty Waltz by Tchaikocsky. "Oh and if you haven't realized Lara knows that we're vampires."

"I see." Elijah quietly responded.

"Looks like I'm in trouble…" Alyss quietly chuckled as Elijah was one for keeping their existence a secret to humans and Alyss was all for that however there were exceptions. And besides Kol and Klaus had done more to expose vampires to humans then she ever could, the two of them were responsible for the term originals being used to refer to them due to their antics a few hundred years. Alyss had told one person, the world wasn't going to find out about their existence because she told Lara.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone what you two are, I'm just Alyss' friend." Lara said.

"She knows pretty much everything Lijah, I wouldn't have told Lara if I didn't know I could trust and you know to trust my judgment brother." Alyss said making it clear that Lara knew a lot about them but not about the whole killing Klaus plot, as if there was one thing that she could do other than being the one that all her siblings could always go to, it was having the right judgement. Alyss' judgement wasn't always the best but most of the time it was, she trusted her instincts when it came to making a judgement and it had rarely failed her. Alyss knew who she could trust, when she felt like she was in danger or whether something was wrong. Klaus may have said that Alyss always loved a good challenge and a mystery but that was because she had good judgment and natural instincts even if she was a vampire and her siblings knew that they could always trust that.

"So Elijah if you're the good one, then what does that make Alyss?" Lara asked in an attempt to make conversation.

"There are not enough words, vices or virtues in this world to describe my sister in an accurate way." Elijah replied and Alyss couldn't help but chuckle. "Speaking of you Alyss, how was your trip away?"

"We were just talking about that, when I asked Alyss about her time in Providence she said that it had been interesting but she never mentioned anything about your brother." Lara added as both her and Elijah made their way into Alyss' living room.

"And how is Klaus doing?" Elijah questioned.

"Paranoid, controlling, narcissistic and beyond any possible reasoning with so basically he's the same old pain in the ass really." Alyss said as she lifted her bow off her violin.

"You really don't like Klaus, do you Alyss?" Lara questioned.

"Alyss and Klaus don't have the easiest of relationships, never have really so they tend to keep their distance from each other most of the time." Elijah explained.

"Niklaus is a monster, he's cruel and sadistic with real control issues and the degree of paranoia he has in unbelievable. Klaus is without a doubt the most feared of all the originals and yet he holes himself up and surrounds himself with his various minions. I love him but yet I have never hated anyone more than I hate him, well other than werewolves but there's the irony I suppose…" Alyss noted.

"Irony?"

"Klaus is our half brother, our mother had an affair with a werewolf in our village and a werewolf killed our youngest brother. So Alyss is naturally not too fond of them, then our father went about massacring the werewolves in our village when he found out Klaus was not his son, igniting a war between or kinds." Elijah explained and Alyss nodded in agreement.

"Hate those hairy bastards with a fiery passion, however they are very hard to come by as the werewolf genocide kind of dwindled their numbers." Alyss said sounding far too cheerful then she probably should have been. "Speaking of werewolves, Klaus and I had a very interesting conversation."

"Define interesting Alyss."

"I will. The reason why Klaus summoned me all the way to Providence of all places is because he needed me to find someone for him. Some woman called Isobel Saltzman who was asking around about him and you know what Klaus is like when it comes to people sniffing around for him. He doesn't like it so he wanted to find out who she was before he dealt with her. Gave me a Stradivarius violin for my troubles can you believe…" Alyss explained watching how Lara reacted to this information, she made sure not to use words like kill or get rid of her. Lara may know that she was a vampire but that didn't mean that she was ready to hear about her crazy ass brother killing some woman just because she was asking about him.

"And that's bad why?" Lara questioned.

"Klaus believe that my affection, forgiveness along with my help can always be brought with expensive and rare gifts." Alyss explained in a nonchalant manner.

"So did you find anything out?" Lara asked.

"Oh I did and guess what? Isobel Saltzman is dead and has been for the last two years." Alyss announced.

"She's dead?"

"Yeah but yet she's asking around for Klaus? Either this is identity fraud or–" Alyss began.

"–Isobel Saltzman is a vampire." Lara interrupted and Alyss couldn't help but smile, Lara was a quick study when it came to this vampirism stuff.

"That's my theory but I'm not too sure about it as the whole thing is about funny, Isobel was declared dead after her husband came home and found that there had been in a break in at the marital home. Isobel's blood was found in the house but they never found her body and police assumed she was dead. And it gets even more stranger… Guess what Isobel did for a living?" Alyss stated.

"What?" Elijah questioned.

"Paranormal psychologist at Duke University in North Caroline, I find it very interesting that someone like Isobel whose a paranormal psychologist is looking for the most feared of originals and maybe a vampire. Hard to imagine that life ended up this way for a girl who grew up in small town like Groves Hill in Virginia."

"Groves Hill in Virginia, are you sure?" Elijah questioned and Alyss frowned as she seemed to be missing something.

"Yes, why?"

"It's close to Mystic Falls which just so happened to be where the doppelgänger lives." Elijah announced and Alyss put down her violin in favor of her glass of wine.

"Doppelgänger, like Alice in Wonderland?" Lara skeptically questioned.

"Kind of, but not the same… A doppelgänger is a double of somebody already living and they are pain in the ass' from our experiences. Back when we were still humans our mother used a girl called Tatia Petrova's blood to turn us into vampires, her blood was also used to put a curse on Klaus to keep his werewolf side dormant. Turns out Tatia was the originator of the Petrova Doppelgänger line and for my brother to break his curse he needed the blood of the doppelgänger. Now Petrova doppelgänger's make an appearance every five hundred years and the last one, became a vampire to escape Klaus. Elijah has just found the next Petrova doppelgänger…" Alyss explained before taking a sip of her glass of wine.

"Wow, that is complicated…" Lara noted.

"That's eternity for you, not as simple as you may think." Alyss quipped.

"Have you told Klaus about Isobel yet?" Elijah asked and Alyss just shook her head.

"No, not yet… But I give it two more days before he calls me and starts asking me what I know as he seemed real interested in this woman Elijah. Something is going on and he's up to something beyond trying to break this curse, I just don't know what it is yet." Alyss said with a sigh.

"Does anything Klaus does ever make any real sense?" Elijah said in such a deadpan tone of voice, the question was a serious one at that but also had a jokey manner to it, which caused Alyss to snort in amusement. Elijah was damn right about the fact that nothing Klaus did ever made sense, why else would he make up the damn curse of the sun and the moon to cover up the curse placed on him?

"Fair point." Alyss agreed and as she did Lara's phone went off and she couldn't help but groan. "Problem Ms. Beauchamp?"

"Client has just been arrested for trashing a hotel room and attempting to do the whole rockstar thing of throwing a television out of the window. Guess I'm going back to work then…" Lara wearily said as she handed Alyss her glass of wine.

"Call me when your done, I won't to know all the details!"

"Won't be as interesting as everything we've talked about here but sure, it was nice to finally meet you Elijah." Lara said waving to both Alyss and Elijah as she made her way out of Alyss' apartment.

"She's nice." Elijah said after a moment.

"Lara is, she's also got a wicked sense of humor and loves alcohol and dancing as much as I do. It's nice having a friend, it takes away all the loneliness that living for eternity brings with it, if only for a while…" Alyss noted as she knew that her and Lara' friendship wouldn't last forever. Lara got older everyday whilst Alyss didn't and eventually Lara would die and Alyss would continue to live forever.

"If Klaus finds out about Lara and what you've told her Alyss he will not hesitate to kill her, you know that." Elijah warned and Alyss just scowled and poured the contents of Lara's glass into her own glass and downed the entire thing.

"Then it's a good thing we're going to kill him anyway."


	5. Chapter 5

From the outside looking in Mystic Falls seemed like a small quiet town where nothing happened but Alyss knew that this small town was anything but quiet. It was filled with vampires, werewolves and a doppelgänger, it used to be the village where she had grown up a thousand years ago not to mention it was the place where Alyss along with the rest of her siblings became vampires. So for Alyss to return Mystic Falls was kind of bittersweet. It reminded of her old life and everything that she had loved and hated about the old world. Not to mention it was the place that had changed it all, Henrik had been killed as was her mother. Alyss wasn't too thrilled about being back in this town but Elijah had called and said that it was important as he knew of some warlocks who could help so here Alyss was. However Alyss couldn't help but fear the worst as they were dealing with witches and then when Klaus arrived, he was going to turn this entire town upside down in more ways than one. Taking a deep breath Alyss knocked on the door of the apartment that Elijah had asked her to meet him at and moments later the door opened and there Elijah was.

"Alyss, you made it."

"Of course I did." Alyss replied as moments later an African American man in his late forties and wearing glasses came to the door. From where she stood Alyss could see another African American male but this one was younger and at Alyss assumed that he was a teenager.

"Come in." The older man said and Alyss crossed the threshold and stepped into the apartment. The whole having to be invited in was one of the things that Alyss hated about being a vampire as it had tiresome after the first ten thousand times she needed to ask or compel someone to invite her in. Alyss had her mother to thank for that.

"Alyss I'd like you to meet Dr. Jonas Martin and his son Luka, the warlocks who will be assisting us with our Klaus situation." Elijah began making the introductions. "Jonas and Luka this is Alyss Taylor, an original like me…"

Alyss noted that Elijah introduced her by the fake name that she went by and he didn't mention the fact that the two of them were siblings. Alyss found the fact that Elijah neglected to mention that interesting but she knew he must have done it for a reason. Plus they were dealing witches or rather warlocks and Alyss knew that they couldn't be trusted when it came to vampires given how they were the servants of nature whilst vampires were nature's abominations. "So what brings me here? It's been a while since I've been in a room with two warlocks…"

"Klaus." Elijah replied.

"Naturally but what is this?" Alyss asked as she motioned to herself and then Luka. "Good and Evil teaming up and to take down the Big Bad Klaus for the greater good? Forgive me being so blunt about this but I don't really understand why two warlocks would willingly want to team up with two vampires. Your kind hate us, witches have always hated vampires since you are all servants of nature. You say you can help with Klaus but how can we even trust that? This all could be a ruse for the two of you to try and kill us and I can't say your kind hasn't tried several times."

"Alyss you can trust them." Elijah assured Alyss who was the furthest thing from being assured.

"Why?" Alyss demanded.

"Putting aside our differences, we are all here because we want to kill Klaus and your trust issues are understandable so let me assure that my son and I have no intent in harming you or Elijah. Our reasons for wanting Klaus dead are personal." Jonas stated glancing over at Elijah and Alyss got the feeling that there was one piece of the puzzle that she didn't have.

"What am I missing here?"

"Klaus has Jonas' daughter Greta." Elijah clarified and it all made sense to Alyss as when Elijah said that Klaus had Dr. Martin's daughter, he meant he had kidnapped her. Alyss knew that Klaus had been forcing generations of witches to try and find a way of breaking his curse without the use of a doppelgänger. Alyss now seemed to find herself more inclined to work along side with the Martin family given that they seemed to have a common an interest; Klaus had taken some that they had loved. Alyss could find herself relating to that and she wanted to help Luka and his father get Greta back. Like Luka, Alyss had lost a sibling but she not lost more than one Alyss had lost Finn and Kol not to mention Rebekah. Difference was the Martins had a chance of getting Greta back as Klaus hadn't dropped their bodies in the middle of the ocean.

"Oh… Then forget everything I said previously." Alyss wearily replied, feeling kind of bad for that mini rant that she had gone on. She sympathized with them now, recalling the constant ache in her heart that she had because of the loss of most of her siblings. No matter how crazy they used to drive her Alyss missed Kol, Rebekah and Finn everyday. And if she was in the Martin's she would everything and anything she could do to rescue her siblings even if that meant working with their so called enemies to go up against someone like Klaus.

"It's fine, understandable really given that our kind rarely interact." Luka said with a small smile.

"There's been a few developments whilst you've been away, Rosemarie is now with the doppelganger Elena and her two protectors Damon and Stefan Salvatore. Damon and Rose went to go and speak to a vampire known as Slater and they were asking him about Klaus. Elena decided to surrender herself to Klaus but thanks to Jonas I was able to find her and stop her from doing anything rash." Elijah explained.

"Okay, pretty stupid on her part but how those that involve the four of us?"

"We need to keep Elena safe as we can't have Klaus finding out about her too soon but this doppelgänger seems intent on protecting her loved ones. We can't have her turning herself over to Klaus and allowing him to break the curse." Jonas grimly said and Alyss nodded as if Klaus break the curse and was able to access his werewolf abilities he'd be practically unstoppable with no sure way to kill him

"We need to keep an eye on her." Luka stated.

"Clearly." Alyss dryly replied.

"Which is where your going to come in Alyss, the Salvatore brother's are doing a somewhat adequate job at protecting Elena Gilbert but I need you to keep an eye on her and them. Elena has an aunt called Jenna Sommers, befriend her and use Jenna to keep an eye on Elena. Luka has befriended Bonnie Bennett the local witch so it's important that no one finds out that the two of you know each other." Elijah explained.

"Elijah give me some credit, do you really think I want anyone to know that we're working with two warlocks? I do have a thousand year old reputation to keep up and I like the fact that the mention of my name strikes the fear into man and creature alike."

Twenty minutes later Elijah and Alyss had left the Martin's apartment and at first neither of them said anything at first and Alyss was glad of that as that gave her time to think things through. This plan to kill Klaus was getting wilder and wilder as it got on, the idea of killing Klaus was one thing but getting warlocks involved was something else. "I'm sorry for ambushing you with using the Martin's to help with Klaus, I was worried you wouldn't show up if you knew that they were in the on the plan."

"Your right." Alyss replied.

"You seem upset."

"I can't believe Klaus is stealing people's children to use them to break the curse on him. He's practically doing what he did to us except Niklaus probably kills the witches when they've outlived their usefulness instead of throwing them in the middle of the ocean. I know I was kind of against this at the start but we have to kill him Lijah, Niklaus cannot be allowed to continue what he's doing for another thousand years especially if he breaks the curse. I can't even begin to imagine how many times he's done this, Klaus has no regard for human life in the slightest or anyone. Why else would have daggered Kol, Bekah and Finn without blinking an eye? Klaus has torn apart families, just look what he's done to the Martin family. They've resorted to working with vampires to get Greta back and we all know the damage he's done to our family…"

"Alyss…"

"I can't get Kol or the others back so I'm going to get Greta back for her family because someone deserves to have a happy ending and then we're going to kill Klaus."


	6. Chapter 6

People watching. It was one of Alyss' favourite pastimes, she liked watching people as it allowed her to get a good impression of people before they got a chance to lie to her. Alyss found people tended to be more honest when they weren't aware that they were being watched. Alyss liked watching people as she liked the idea of being able to watch people evolve through her own eyes. She had seen the world change so much, especially over the last hundred years when it came to technology. Compared to technology, people were much slower and they weren't something that could be continually programmed to be perform better. Humans had to make about ten million mistakes before they finally saw the bigger picture. Alyss found it hilarious that humans had the capacity and potential to do so much were often too stupid and greedy for their own good. They had put a man on the moon and had invented the telephone and computers and yet stuff like Holocaust happened. They were each other's worst enemies and Alyss loved them for it.

Sitting in a local eatery named the Mystic Grill fro the better part of the day Alyss took a sip of her large glass of wine. She had spent a couple of hours reacquainting herself with her former home. It was kind of hard as Alyss hadn't been back here in over a thousand years and a lot of things had changed to put it slightly. But for the last four hours Alyss had been people watching as she needed to get to know the people in this town, she needed to know them in order to use them to blend in as part of her cover to befriend the aunt of the doppelgänger in order to keep a very close eye on the girl. Speaking of the aunt, Alyss spotted Jenna Sommers, the aunt she was looking for walk into the grill and make her way over to the bar. Finishing the last of her wine Alyss got up and made her way over the bar, taking the seat right next to Jenna acting as nonchalant as possible.

"What can I get you?"

Alyss looked at the bartender and have him her best and brightest smile. She needed to get this bit perfect to get Jenna's attention to draw her in. Alyss could have attempted to compel Jenna to befriend her but given that the doppelganger was well aware of vampires and dating one, there was a chance that the aunt was being given vervain. So compulsion was out and Alyss had to do this the long and hard way, which, in a weird way was a good thing. Compelling people was far too easy but by talking to Jenna, it helped Alyss to keep her humanity in check. Given what she was, how long she lived and what she needed to survive and what she had done to do it, Alyss had dark days when her humanity was barely existent. So having humans in her life reminded Alyss that just because she was a vampire, it didn't mean that she didn't have any humanity left in her. "I'll have a shot of tequila and a bourbon, neat."

"Pretty young to be drinking scotch don't you think?" Jenna asked and Alyss smiled, perks of being eternally young. People tended to think that she was too young to be doing anything, little did they know that Alyss was old enough to have to be their ten million times great grandmother. They never even thought to ponder that thought as all they saw Alyss' pretty young and flawless face and people were oblivious to the fact that they weren't alone. They had no idea that all around them were various supernatural beings such as Alyss.

"I'm old enough." Alyss vaguely replied as the bartender returned with Alyss' two drinks and Alyss went straight for the tequila, pouring the salt on her hand before licking it and taking the shot glass and downing it in one before sucking on the lime and pushing the shot glass to the side.

"That's pretty impressive." Jenna noted after noticing that Alyss had barely blanched after doing her shot of tequila.

"Years and years or practice." Alyss replied with a chuckle as she took a small sip of her bourbon. Being surprisingly honest but soon enough that was going to change, soon enough Alyss was going to have to start lying to Jenna about herself. Perhaps that should have bothered Alyss but she was so used to lying, it was essential to her survival. Besides Alyss was looking at the bigger picture on this one as she needed to use Jenna to save the doppelgänger who just so happened to be Jenna's niece. So really everyone was going to win, if everything went to plan.

"You barely look a day of twenty one." Jenna couldn't help but point out.

"Trust me behind this young face is a very old woman–" Alyss began as she pushed a piece of loose hair behind her ear. To say Alyss was old was a bit of an understatement and there were times when her age came up did she really feel her age. Alyss was well aware that she had lived for over a thousand years but at sometimes Alyss didn't believe that she was that old as most of the time she didn't feel it. Until it was brought up and then she felt it.

"–With a fondness of tequila and whisky?" Jenna interrupted and Alyss couldn't help but laugh, Jenna Sommers was pretty quick and seemed to have a very sharp tongue. Alyss could detect a slight hint or snarkiness and scepticism much to Alyss' amusement. This was going to be very interesting and Alyss was looking forward to see where it was going to do.

"May not make sense but it's been working for me for a very long time." Alyss said as she took another sip of her whisky and decided to make introductions in order to move things forward. She was kind of working on a tight schedule here as they were currently working under the basis that Klaus didn't know about the doppelgänger but that wasn't going to last forever. Once he found out it would only be matter of time before Klaus arrived and started to prepare to break the curse. So time was of the essence. "Alyss Taylor…"

"Jenna Sommers."

"So Jenna… What's there to do in a town like Mystic Falls?" Alyss asked in an effort to make conversation. The more they talked, the more Jenna would begin to trust Alyss and begin to open up and invite here in and there lay Alyss getting to the doppelgänger and keeping a close eye on her. Basically it was hiding in plain sight but with an original vampire twist to it. No one had any idea that Alyss was here or rather what she was, whilst the originals were infamous their names weren't something that tended to go with the stories. Klaus was the most infamous for obvious reasons thanks to Kol going around and spreading the stories of the originals due to his antics, which Alyss had tried in vein to keep under control a few hundred years ago. The rest of them were known to vampires more by reputation and status as originals more than anything. But Alyss was known by both name and reputation by werewolves as she had a hand in the werewolf genocide along with their father. Alyss was the werewolf killer in the family. She hated them with a passion, it wasn't due to Klaus being half werewolf due to his biological father's heritage but rather due to the fact that those dirty mutts had killed Henrik. Although the werewolf who had killed Henrik had been killed, Alyss held their entire kind to account. Hence why she killed them whenever she came across them and hence why they all feared Alyss the original vampire and werewolf killer.

"Nothing, except drinking and attending several stuffy and overbearing town events. Some aren't too bad but the some of them tend to drive you to the bottom if you're not into the whole community spirit thing. " Jenna explained and Alyss allowed herself to frown as she drained the contents of her drinking. Mystic Falls was sounding like her own personal version of hell, sure it was fin for people watching but it seemed like nothing much else. This is why Alyss hated small towns as there was nothing to ever do, Alyss preferred cities and big ones at that like New York City because there was always something for a thousand year old vampire to do.

"So I'm spending all my time here drinking the bar dry? Could be worse…" Alyss chuckled in mild amusement with a casual shrug of her shoulders. She would be quite happy to spend most of her time in this establishment drinking if it helped her cause of keeping an eye on the doppelgänger. Given the whole vampire thing it took a while for Alyss to get drunk so she could enjoy herself and drink to her hearts content.

"And what brings a young woman who loves drinking to a town like Mystic Falls? If you don't mind me asking…" Jenna asked as Alyss motioned for the bartender to refill both of their drinks. Alyss found that feeding people who she needed information from drinks, helped loosen their lips an awful lot especially when she was giving them the hard stuff. They always saw how easy Alyss seemed to handle her alcohol and they always tried in vain to keep up with her. But it was impossible as they didn't have a liver that could heal itself from any damage so they ended up blind drunk and telling Alyss everything that she wanted to hear.

"Not at all, I was born here in Mystic Falls once upon a time before I left and now I came back. Call it nostalgia or boredom but I decided to take a break from my life in Manhattan and come back here for a few months. Get back in touch with my roots or some kind of nonsense like that, maybe even walk down memory lane and revisit some old memories that I haven't thought about in a while. I'm still not really too sure about me being here, but I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere for a while. I have to admit that things have changed since I lived here, well not too much as there's still nothing much to do here but I guess some things never changed." Alyss explained.

"Why did you leave?"

"Lots of reasons but things weren't the same after my little brother died, after he died I couldn't look at this town again and this is the first time that I've returned since then." Alyss admitted surprising herself that she had even brought up Henrik given that he did die here or somewhere near here but wither way he died in the village that went on to become this town.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to Alyss–" Jenna began.

"–Don't worry about it Jenna, it was a very long time ago." Alyss said as she went about the process of doing another shot of tequila.

"I get it. This town doesn't hold happy memories for me either, my sister Miranda died here too along with my brother in law Grayson, last spring they were driving home after picking up my niece Elena from a party and their car went off Wickery Bridge. Elena survived but Miranda and Grayson drowned then I moved back here to raise Elena and her brother Jeremy." Jenna wearily said and Alyss raised her scotch to her lips and took a long sip of it as to hide the small smirk on her face. She was in with the aunt and all it took was some tequila and whisky.


End file.
